


the discovery

by whycraft (voidfoxstarlight)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtube RPF
Genre: Forest Spirits, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, give my boy wels a character tag!!, listen ive only watched one of tays vids so far but her vibes are SO friend shaped, this is based of tay's 10/26/2019 video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/whycraft
Summary: Wels is travelling when he comes across a spooky mansion.





	the discovery

Wels smiled as the final rays of sunlight glowed softly on his face. The swamp was not his favourite place, but it was quite beautiful at sunset like this. He still had quite a while to go until he reached the next town, but he wouldn’t mind spending a night in the carriage here.

He lurched forward and was yanked from his thoughts when his horse jerked to a halt. He caught his balance and tightened his grip on the reins.

“What’s the matter, girl?” he said gently.

The horse snorted and looked around. She pawed the ground nervously. Wels looked around. The sunset now seemed foreboding, casting long shadows and threatening the arrival of the night.

Wels hopped down from the dickey seat and drew his sword. “It’s alright, girl,” he murmured. He raised his voice a bit. “Is there anyone there?”

A half-dead shrub peeking out from behind a tree stump rustled. Wels narrowed his eyes and crept forward. “I know you’re there.”

The horse snorted again.

“I’ll give you until I count to three,” Wels warned. “One...two…”

Two crows burst into the sky from behind the tree stump, cawing racuously. Wels stumbled back. His horse whinnied in alarm and reared up on her hindlegs. Wels spun around, but it was too late; his horse had snapped her reins and galloped away from the cart. 

“No!” he cried, but there was nothing he could do. The town was still miles away, how was he supposed to get there?

Wels cast around for some kind of idea. In the distance loomed a great, dark mansion. He sighed.

* * *

The sun had long since set, and he was finally coming up on the mansion. He ignored the giant cauldron in the front yard, walked through the graveyard without blinking an eye, and even managed not to do a double-take at the nether portal surrounded by tree trunks instead of obsidian.

He climbed the stairs to the porch and stared at the door. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered to himself. He rang the doorbell.

Nothing happened. 

He waited a moment, then rang it again. Still nothing. He’d half expected it to open on its own.

He tentatively turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. He pushed, and it opened without so much as a creak.

The mudroom had no visible light source but was dimly lit. He moved slowly through the house, keeping his guard up and his sword sheathed (for the time being). 

The floor creaked, or maybe it was the ceiling. “Hello?” There was no response. 

He climbed the stairs, ignoring the way the eye sockets of the skeleton painting seemed to follow him. There was an enchanting table set-up and two empty cages at the top of the landing. Just next to the cages was an antechamber leading to a bedroom with a four-poster bed.

The bedroom was distinctly empty, but as he turned around to leave, he realized there was a ladder propped up next to the door of the antechamber. He debated with himself on whether or not to climb it, but in the end, he really didn’t have a choice.

At the top of the ladder was a trapdoor in the ceiling. He pushed it up just enough that he was eye level with the floorboards of the attic. It was surprisingly well-lit for an attic. He pushed the trapdoor all the way back and climbed the rest of the way up the ladder.

It looked like a potions room. There were a few barrels and brewing stands lined up against the walls and on tables, and a cauldron bubbling over a fire in the corner.

In another room, he could hear humming. He put his hand on the butt of his sword just in case and pressed his back against the wall. He peered through the doorway into the other room. There were a few rows of mushrooms and Netherwart, as well as some herbs. Potion ingredients, in all likelihood.

He inched into the room. At the far end, someone in overalls was kneeling down and doing something to a row of plants. He cleared his throat and they spun around, their mouth in a little “o” of surprise.

“What are you doing in my _ house _?”

“I’m so sorry to intrude,” said Wels, “but I thought it might be abandoned, and my horse got spooked and ran away, and I was hoping I could find something useful here.” He held out his hand. “I’m Welsknight. You can call me Wels.”

She dusted a bit of dirt off her hands onto her overalls and shook his hands. “I’m Geminitay, but mostly I go by Tay. You said your horse got spooked? The poor thing!”

“I don’t have any idea what could have spooked her,” he said. “She was fine until all of a sudden she was all nervous.”

“Well, horses are pretty good at sensing magic,” Tay mused. “This swamp still has a lot of residual negative magic from the last witch who lived here.” She sighed. “I’ve been trying my best to get rid of it, but one forest spirit to another, I have no idea how to do that.”

Wels raised an eyebrow. “Forest spirit?”

“Oh, are you not a forest spirit? Sorry, you just have that kind of…” She waved her hand airily. “Aura.”

“No, it’s fine. What is a forest spirit, exactly?”

“Well, we’re better at nature magic than most players, and some of us have life forces tied to certain plants, but some of us just live in the forest because we like it. We’re good with animals, too. If we could find your horse, I could probably get her to calm down and come back.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! We could do it tomorrow morning, if you wanted to stay the night. I have wards up so that nothing can leave the premises without my permission.”

“That would be wonderful, actually.”

“Great! Lemme just—” She turned around and made a few gestures at a plant. It glowed white briefly then grew several inches and sprouted quite a few leaves. “Alright, now let me show you the guest room.”

* * *

The next morning, they did go out and find Wels’s horse, and Tay did manage to calm her down and reattach her to the carriage.

“Aren’t you just the sweetest,” Tay cooed while feeding her an apple. “Yes you are, you lovely creature.”

“Thank you so much for helping me with her,” said Wels. “Is there anything I can do in return?”

“Come visit me sometime,” she said. “It gets lonely in the swamp.” 

“A small price to pay,” Wels remarked. “I quite enjoyed your company, so I don’t think it’ll be a difficult favour to fulfill.” 

Tay smiled. She gave the horse one last affectionate pat on the nose and stepped back.

Wels flicked the reins and called “Ha!” The horse perked up her ears and started a steady trot.

“Thank you again!” he called over his shoulder.

“Come visit me!” she called back.


End file.
